


Code of Honor: Behind the Scenes

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic





	Code of Honor: Behind the Scenes

_...She nodded and pushed him into his bedroom, closing the door with her foot._

The moment the door was fully shut, he pulled her to him, parting her lips and coaxing her into a fervent kiss. She moaned as he nipped at her lower lip, and the action gave him more access to her mouth. She made work of removing the buttons on his shirt and then slipping it off him. She wanted to push him towards his bed, but he pushed back harder, pressing her into the door. He moved his mouth to her jaw, nipping and kissing his way to her overly exposed collarbone. He sucked gently on a spot on her collarbone and she gasped, her head falling back against the door.

"Jethro," she moaned. His hands moved from her waist to the bottom of her shirt. He grasped the tightly stretched material on either side and slowly pulled it up. He pressed a quick kiss to her bellybutton when it became exposed. She groaned when he reached the underside of her boobs. He pulled it over them, and they fell out. The material slipping over her breasts made her nipples harden, and the gush of air that hit when they were revealed made them harder.

"Christ," Gibbs muttered. He dipped his head and took one of the taut beads into his mouth and suckled roughly making her whimper. She felt him smile against her skin and was thrown off again when he switched to the other nipple. She quickly recovered and made work of his belt, becoming impatient when it wouldn't loosen up. Gibbs grinned and pulled away, making her whimper. He undid his belt and returned to his previous task. She undid his pants and tugged them over his hips and then let go, watching as they fell to the ground and pooled at his feet. He kicked them away along with his shoes. He finally went back up to kiss her and then lead them away from the door, almost completely sure that if he took her up against it, Zach would wake.

He laid her down on the bed and stood over her, watching. She was leaning against her elbows, staring at him through her lashes. He could just barely see her eyes, and they were filled with desire. Her eyes were a dark green and he slightly smiled. He knew that color all too well.

She lifted her arm and a finger made a 'come hither' movement. He smiled and shook his head. He bent over her and kissed her, moving to nip behind her ear.

"Not naked enough," he whispered in her ear and grinned as he felt her shudder. He got back up and lifted one of her legs. He placed it on his shoulder and kissed a piece of skin that wasn't covered up by the ridiculously high heel she was wearing. He unclasped the thing and with a gentle tug, pulled it off. He put her leg back in its initial position and repeated the action with her other leg. He ran his hands over her legs and worked her out of her pants. He pulled it down at a torturingly slow pace. He looked up and saw that her head hung to one side. Her lower lip was pulled in; she was probably biting on it to prevent herself from crying out in frustration. His smug smile was infuriating.

In a quick movement he wasn't anticipating, she lunged forward and grabbed him, roughly crashing her lips onto his. Hearing him groan made her feel a lot better. Until he pushed her back onto the bed and finished divesting her from her jeans. She got up and cocked her hip to the side, placing her hand on her hip. Her eyebrow was raised and she looked absolutely striking and... horny. He kneeled down in front of her and the image was a funny one. He hooked his thumbs into both sides of her thong and tugged it down, while his mouth found a spot on her hipbone it wanted to turn red. She hissed when his hand accidentally—well, maybe not  _so_  accidentally—brushed her core. She stepped out of her underwear and he tossed it carelessly behind him. He could  _smell_  her arousal from where he was.

He laid her down and parted her legs. Just when she thought he would go where she needed the most, he started nibbling on a spot on her inner thigh. He smirked when he saw the red mark he had left there.

"You're dripping wet, Jenny," he commented lightly, and made sure that when he breathed those words out, the air would pass against her core. She squirmed a little at his words, muttering a husky 'uh huh'. "What do you want, Jen?" The sensation of his breath against her arousal was dizzying.

"I want you to..." she trailed off.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked and she lifted her head to look at him. He wasn't smiling. He was dead serious.

"Your tongue... against my clit. That thing you used to do with your tongue," she gasped out. He flicked his tongue against her in two different ways, and her hips bucked wildly. He stopped.

"Which one?"

"Jethro," she whimpered.

"Which. One." She bit her lip and let out a small whine.

"The first one. But..." she managed.

"But what?"

"That thing you used to do. You did it in Paris," she whispered. He lowered his mouth to her center and circled an eight with his tongue.

"Oh, god," she said breathlessly, looking up when he once again pulled away.

"That?" She nodded her head avidly.

"Uh huh."

"What more?" He knew exactly what she wanted, but he wasn't ready to give it to her—at least, not until she asked him to. She was starting to understand that she wasn't getting anything until she was verbal.

"Fingers. In me," she hastily said.

"You mean like this?" He pushed two fingers into her and pumped gently.

"Yes..." His hand slowed, but didn't still to a stop.

"But, what about my tongue?" he asked innocently.

"That too." He smiled and finally sped up the movements of his hand. He placed his mouth against and sucked a little on her clit, before letting his tongue take over. Soon, she was rolling in waves of ecstasy. He felt her muscles tighten around his finger. He used the hand that was holding her hips down, to cover her mouth and muffle her screams. At last she could form a coherent thought. She pulled his now all-too-tight boxers down. The material rubbed against him, making him groan. She noticed he was straining his skin, he was rock hard. She frivolously ran her fingers against his erect member and enjoyed the sharp intake of breath.

By the base of his cock, she positioned him and waited for him to take the plunge. He lifted her up a little, his arm under her ass.

And then he rammed into her in one thrust.

All her breath left her in a micro-second. His breath hitched. He thrust hard into her, in and out and in and out. Her nails were clawing at his back, undoubtedly leaving a few scars there. He took the opportunity to run his fingers through her hair. They kissed, both breathless, and rocked together. The feel of his balls slapping against her was enough to drive her crazy. They finally made it to a simultaneous, nerve-wrecking orgasm that left both of them in a quivering heap.

He rolled over, pulling her along with him so she was lying on top of him. Her hair fanned out over his chest, behind her head. They were both still panting. His hands were on the small of her back, and he was absentmindedly tracing circles there.

"We should do that more often," Jenny sighed. One of his hands reached up to pass through her hair and massage her scalp. This is what ultimately made her eyes droop, before she fell asleep in his arms. He felt her breathing even out and then allowed himself to smile at her words.

About half an hour later, she woke up to a strange sensation. It wasn't that she was asleep on top of Jethro, or that he was snoring; it was the fact that he was still inside of her and hard as granite. She immediately felt herself flush and a warmth spread through her. She could feel herself getting wetter and her next breath got caught in her throat.

"Jethro," she murmured huskily. He mumbled something incoherent. "Jeth-ro," she sing-songed softly, letting a hand go up to stroke his face. He groaned and his hand grabbed hers, pinning it next to her body. She sighed. "Oh well." She shrugged and sat up. She then realized they had been covered by the bed sheets, sometime during her sleep.

A brief realization darted across her head and she smiled evilly, glad that no one was there to see it. She could not—and would not—leave this situation as is. She was incredibly aroused and needed release, and there was a  _very_  erect penis already inside of her that needed attending to. It was a win-win situation. She didn't think it at  _all_  necessary the person be awake while getting release. She clenched her internal muscles and heard Jethro sigh. Her smile grew. She twisted a bit, so her pressed at a more pleasurable angle and started moving her hips. As she rocked on top of him, she had contemplation. This scene was making her feel very excited and raised the notch. She was feeling very close to the edge. She just needed one small stimulant. She reached down and started rubbing herself, moaning at her own antics. With one hand she reached behind her and squeezed Jethro's balls and his cock hardened imperceptibly. That hand returned and went to her boob, pinching one of her nipples. And then she felt him shoot his load inside of her. She continued rocking all through his orgasm, as the feeling of his warmth inside of her made her crash over the cliff violently and she shuddered on top of him. When she came out of oblivion, she decided it was enough and moved to his side, her action causing him to slip out of her, as to which she groaned. She scooted to his side and flung an arm over his chest, her head resting peacefully on his shoulder. She was slowly falling asleep, when she froze at the sound of his voice.

"Was that good for you?" She blushed furiously at being caught. She looked up and saw him staring at her with a knowing smirk. She nodded against his chest. He pulled his arm from under her and wrapped it around her, reaching so he was playing with a strand of hair. And then realization hit.

"You were awake all along!" She sat up on the bed to look at him. He smiled slightly, making her gasp. "Jethro!"

"You don't really look threatening with all those marks and with your boobs uncovered," he said, making her glare at him. "Still. Ineffective." She huffed and grabbed the blankets, covering herself up with them and then glared at him again. He smiled. "I was awake," he admitted.

She was about to open her mouth to say something, when he intercepted.

"But that doesn't remove the fact that you thought I was asleep and took advantage of my... situation." She rolled her eyes. She went to lay down next to him, but he tugged at the blankets around her. She tugged back.

"Jenny," he growled.

"What?" she snapped.

"Gimme some," he said and tugged at the blankets again, making her smile and get out of them.

"You could have just said that, Jethro."

"I did." And she understood perfectly well that he meant that he said it with his eyes. He coaxed her to lay down next to him and she did so. He went to wrap his arm around her when she changed positions by turning her back to him. He smiled and turned on his side, too, covering them with the blankets and wrapping his arm around her waist, making her press up against him. She sighed contently and soon both were sound asleep.

_She awoke the next morning with a startle..._


End file.
